Sophie the Otter
Plot Andrei Kamarov is the main villain of the movie. His goal is to conquer Japan for the Great Pridelander Federation and destroy all those that stand in his way. According to Ms. Shikako Shikano, he was arrested by U.S. and NATO forces and thrown in prison, but escaped from prison a few years later, allowing himself to reap destruction upon the Earth. The movie starts with a big martial arts tournament in which 200 elite fighters will compete, including Bobby Bear, Matthew Yoshida, Shimajirō Shimano, Sophie the Otter, Danny Dog, and Roobear Koala. The winner will get to face Ash Ketchum. Sapphie and Garnet are shown in JewelLand, watching the tournament with the other Jewelpets. The first round consists of 8 contests - 25 fighters are put on each fighting "stage", and the last one standing on each stage will advance to the semi-finals. Bobby Bear, Shimajirō Shimano, Sophie the Otter, Roobear Koala, and Danny Dog are among the 8 who advance. As the advancing fighters' names are announced, Ash Ketchum is shown getting increasingly excited, as he is aware of the powers of these fighters. He begins looking for a way to back out of the fighting, eventually claiming to have to babysit Garnet and Sapphie. In the meantime, the semis pit Bobby Bear against Danny Dog and Roobear Koala against Shimajirō Shimano. Danny Dog and Bobby Bear fight evenly before Bobby Bear goes Super Saiyan and quickly defeats Danny Dog. Shimajirō Shimano is disgusted by the lack of a challenge in this supposedly "elite" contest and forfeits against Roobear Koala. Sophie the Otter, Bobby Bear, and Danny Dog are among the 4 who advance to the finals, in which each of them will compete against a fighter from elsewhere in the world. However, as the Russian and European fighters are revealed, the fight promoter realizes that these are not the fighters that he had recruited for the contest. Everyone soon begins to realize that there is something wrong as Danny Dog is challenged by Carlos, Bobby Bear is beaten by Allison, and Sophie the Otter confronts Eric, one of the fighters is killed by Benjamin. During this time, Hercule is in the rest room, thinking about how he got himself in this mess, but after looking at his belt he realizes that the people need him and, in an uncharacteristically brave mood he goes out and gets slammed into a space pod and sent to the fighting. During his fight against Carlos, Danny Dog transforms into a Super Saiyan, shatters Carlos' sword, and shoves his fist right through Carlos' abdomen, thus killing him. As he turns to leave, he is struck down in one blow by an unknown foe. Far away, Dian and Diana feel this power and know something is wrong. Sophie the Otter continues her fight with Eric until he is led out to where Kohaku and Nephrite are. After inspecting his fallen friend, Andrei introduces himself and tells Ruby his plans to rule the universe as his revenge. Kento Koshiba and Alex turn up to fight but are defeated by Eric, Benjamin and Allison. Seeing her friends fallen, Ruby transforms into a Super Jewelpet and fights Benito's henchmen while Benito watches on in amusement. Ruby is beaten down and Benito powers up an attack to finish him off, although it is deflected by Shimajirō Shimano, who has come to Ruby's aid. Nephrite comes back into action and they both challenge Benito. After a period of fighting Nephrite's sword appears; Nephrite catches it as Dian and Diana enter the fight and transform into a Super Jewelpet, quickly setting on Bojack. During this, Trunks thinks that Vegeta would only ever fight when it meant him surpassing Ruby's strength, and Nephrite realizes that Dian and Diana have truly changed. While Dian and Diana fight Benito, the rest fight against his surviving henchmen. During his fight against Dian and Diana, Benito beats Dian and Diana down and transforms. Ruby rushes to Shimajirō Shimano's aid, but Shimajirō Shimano tells her to not worry about him and fight Benito. Benito challenges Ruby to a fight and beats her thanks to the aid of Benjamin and Allison's Untrapped ropes, which drains Ruby's energy away, but Ruby is freed when Ash Ketchum's incoming pod distracts them all. Annoyed at this, Bojack powers up an attack and blasts Ash Ketchum's pod, causing him to fall to the ground. Trying to save him, Ruby is struck down by Benito's henchmen. On Snake Way with King Kai, Goku can't watch any more and, using his Instant Transmission, teleports himself to the fight and punches Andrei before he can finish Gohan off. Surprised, Bojack falls to the ground. After a few words of advice, Goku places his son on the ground safely and disappear back home to JewelLand. Ruby, taking Sapphie and Garnet's words, gets back and turns to Benito with fire in her eyes. Ruby gets furious and transforms into Super Jewelpet 2, turning the table against Benito and his crew. Ruby beats Benjamin and Eric each in one-hit, breaking them both in half, and Allison is killed when Benito uses her as a shield from Ruby. The angry young Jewelpet then slams her fist into Andrei's stomach, blowing a hole in his stomach and out through his back. As a last resort, Andrei powers up his Galactic Buster and Ruby prepares a Super Kamehameha. The energies clash together and in the blinding light Andrei is killed. Ruby, exhausted, falls backwards laughing as Goku praises him from Other World, and King Kai jokes that Goku broke the rules of going back to Earth while dead. After the events, everyone is in hospital watching the news that Ash Ketchum is a "true hero" who defeated the Land of Make-Believe intruders; this results in several jokes as they laugh. As in Super Android Stanislav!, the movie closes with Shimajirō Shimano, Dian and Diana on the roof, arms folded and backs turned to each other, isolating themselves from the celebration. Release Date by Country *United States of America: June 14, 2015 Category:2015 videos Category:Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys Series